Who Will Be There
by magestic
Summary: Zoey catches Lola's new boyfriend cheating on a test and reports him. Now everyones angry at Zoey and nobody will talk to her except Chase. Will he finally tell her how he feels? Pairings: ZC and Micheal Lola
1. Kicked Out

I don't own Zoey 101 or anything you recognize from it.

Chapter 1: Kicked Out

It was a normal day at PCA. Things were different now than they'd been last year though.

This year Lola had a boyfriend. His name was Bobby and he was incredibly smart. He had the highest marks in all of his classes at his old school. He was new to PCA this year. Not only was he smart, but he was also captain of the basketball team.

This year was also the year that Michael discovered his crush on Lola, which was obviously really bad timing considering she had a boyfriend and all, but no one ever said love made sense.

Chase on the other hand, still hadn't gotten over his huge crush on Zoey. It was so obvious he liked her. Everyone knew it except Zoey. How could she be so oblivious?

Chase walked into his first class to see Zoey. He claimed the seat beside hers.

"Hey, Chase," Zoey happily greeted her best friend. Chase loved having Zoey as a best friend; he'd just rather be more than friends. If only he could find a way to tell her about his true feelings.

"Hey, Zoe."

"How was your summer?" she asked.

"The same as every other summer. How was yours?"

"Great!"

Chase smiled. "You in room 101 again?"

Zoey nodded. "What's your room number?"

"213."

At that moment Bobby entered the room. He sat at the opposite end of the classroom than Zoey and Chase.

"Is that Lola's boyfriend?" Chase whispered.

Zoey nodded. "Apparently they've been going out since the beginning of the summer. She claims she's madly in love with him."

Chase nodded.

"I'm never really been in love with somebody," Zoey explained, "I wonder what it feels like."

"I don't know." Chase lied. He knew exactly what it felt like. He was feeling it right now the same way he did every time Zoey was near him.

It was at that time that the teacher walked into the room.

"Hello, class," he greeted, "I don't know how aware of this you are, but summer is over. That means it's time to get back to work. They'll be no fooling around in this classroom. If you can't be serious about your work, you'll be sent to detention immediately, understand?"

The class all nodded. Somehow they all knew they weren't going to like this teacher.

"Every Tuesday we will have a test on what you learned the past week. The first test will be tomorrow. It will be a test on what you should have learned last year. I expect you all to do well on it."

The rest of the class was a review of what they'd learnt the previous year, so they could pass the weekly test tomorrow.

The rest of Zoey's were much better than first period and before she knew it the end of the day finally came.

"I can't believe that teacher is giving us a test tomorrow on the second day of school," Zoey complained to Chase.

"I know it's totally unfair. Who honestly wants to study after their first day back at school?" Chase groaned.

"This is totally not fair," Zoey mumbled searching through her backpack for something.

"Did you loose something?" Chase asked.

"I think I left my cell phone in first period today. I have to go get it. I'll see you later, Chase."

With that she was gone. She expected the room to be empty, but it wasn't. Bobby was in there. Memorizing the correct answers to the test using the test answer sheet he'd found in the desk.

"Bobby, you can't do that."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to tell Mr. Bealy, our teacher. It's not right that someone can cheat on a test while others can't."

Without even thinking things through Zoey went and found Mr. Bealy. He wasn't too happy about the whole thing and as a solution Bobby was expelled from PCA.

This was not going to go over well with Lola, especially if she found out that it was her friend who got her boyfriend kicked out. 


	2. No Longer Friends

Chapter 2: No Longer Friends

"I can't believe Bobby got kicked out," Lola cried in her dorm later that night.

"If he hadn't of cheated he wouldn't have been kicked out," Zoey commented.

Quinn nodded. Zoey was right.

"I could just kill whoever told on him," Lola groaned.

Zoey didn't say anything. She didn't really mean to get him kicked out of PCA. She just didn't appreciate cheaters.

"I'm going to find out who it was and they're going to get it," Lola said, "I'll bet you it was Logan. He was probably jealous because Bobby was captain of the basketball team. We have to find some sort of revenge."

"I could probably make an antidote that would make him ugly," Quinn suggested.

"That'd be the perfect revenge. Logan would totally regret telling on Bobby."

"So should I make the antidote?"

Lola nodded. "Quickly."

Zoey definitely wasn't Logan's biggest fan, but she still didn't want him to get something he didn't deserve. She had to speak up and tell Lola the truth before this got out of hand. "Wait Quinn, don't make the antidote! I know who did it and it wasn't Logan."

"Then who was it?" Lola asked.

Zoey sighed. "It was me. I'm sorry Lola, I didn't mean for him to get kicked out. I just wanted..."

Lola cut her off before she could explain. "I can't believe you did that Zoey. We are so not friends anymore."

"Come' on Lola. We can't just let our friendship end over a guy."

"Bobby wasn't just a guy," she said as she left the dorm. Nobody knew where she was going.

"That was pretty harsh," Quinn commented.

"I can't believe she freaked out so much. It wasn't like I did it on purpose."

"And what did you expect to happen if you reported him. It wasn't like they weren't going to do something about it. Maybe you didn't know that he was going to get kicked out of PCA, but you definitely knew that something was going to happen to him, Zoey."

"So you're mad at me too?" Zoey asked in shock.

Quinn shrugged. "For Lola's sake, I'm mad at you."

Zoey rolled her eyes. She needed to get out of this room. She needed to talk to someone who would actually listen--someone who would actually understand her point of view. She needed Chase.

Moments later Zoey found herself knocking on Chase's door.

Michael answered. "Apparently we're not to talk to you," he said shutting the door in her face.

"Who was that?" Chase asked inside the room.

"Zoey," Michael responded disgusted.

"Why didn't you let her in?" Chase asked.

"Lola said not to talk to her."

"So?"

"Just because you're head-over-heels for this girl, doesn't mean she can get away with what she did."

"So she got Lola's boyfriend kicked out, big deal," Chase shrugged, "He was the one who cheated."

"Man you got it really bad for Zoey and it needs to end now."

"Since when do you care so much about listening to Lola anyway?"

Michael shrugged.

"Seems like I'm not the only one in love anymore," Chase stated.

Logan finally stopped admiring himself in the mirror and joined in on the conversation. "Seriously, you guys need a life. If the girl your in love with doesn't like you back, find a new girl. It's the easiest, simplest solution and it always works."

Chase rolled his eyes. Logan always thought he knew everything, but really he didn't have a clue. He'd probably never even really been in love with someone other than himself.

"I'm leaving for basketball practice now," Logan announced.

"Yeah we'll need extra practice now that we don't have Bobby," Michael said as he and Logan left.

The moment they left Chase went to go find Zoey. He wasn't sure where she'd be, but he knew he had to find her. She probably had no one to talk to now. Poor Zoey had lost all her friends over one stupid test. That wasn't entirely too though, she hadn't lost Chase yet. Even if everyone else hated him for it Chase would never end his friendship with Zoey. Their friendship was way too special to let it end over something so stupid. Chase and Zoey would be friends forever. Now if only he could find where she'd gone to. 


	3. Chase Finds Zoey

A/N:

Just wanted to acknowledge some of my reviewers! You guys rock:

bad chicas luv 2:  
It's sort of like The Great Vince Black episode, but it's not actually based on it.

Noelle Joi:  
Great to know you like it, and yeah it is kind of similar to that episode.

FuturseStArLeT101:  
Yeah Michael was kind of out of character when he slammed the door and all, kind of tried to explain his reasoning for that is this chappie.

chaseandzoforeva:  
took 2 days, but here's your requested update. Thanks for reading it so far.

Zoey.Chase4eva:  
Michael was acting pretty rude, but basically he's just way too focused on pleasing Lola. Thanks for reading.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Chase finds Zoey

It was beginning to get dark outside. Chase had been looking for Zoey for hours, but she was nowhere to be found. He wouldn't give up though. He had to find her. Where could she have gone?

Suddenly it hit him. She'd most likely be at the beach. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of that before.

Soon Chase reached the beach. He saw a saddened Zoey sitting down in the sand. He couldn't tell for sure, but he could swear she was crying.

"Zoey, you okay?" he asked, as he approached her.

"I thought you're not supposed to be talking to me," she cried.

"Who cares what Lola says," Chase said, sitting down, "I totally understand why you told, Zoe. I think you did the right thing."

"Apparently no one else does?"

"They're just overreacting, Zoey. Don't pay attention to them. I'm sure they didn't mean anything they said or did."

Zoey shook her head. "They meant it."

"No they didn't," Chase argued, "Lola was just mad because her boyfriend had to leave, but don't worry she'll get over it."

"I hope you're right."

Chase hoped so too. He was really just guessing that Lola would get over it. He really didn't know for sure, but he wasn't going to tell Zoey that. All he cared about right now was seeing Zoey happy once again.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Zoey cried.

Chase moved closer to her. "It's not a big deal, Zoe."

"I couldn't believe that she told everyone not to talk to me."

Chase shrugged. "It's not like everyone always listens to Lola anyway."

"Michael did."

Chase shook his head. "That's just one guy, Zoey."

"Quinn took her side too."

Wow, Zoey had it worse than he'd thought. Everyone seemed to be against her.

"Chase, what happens if... if they turn on you now?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if they get mad at you because you're taking my side? Maybe it's better if you just don't talk to me till this is over," she suggested.

Chase couldn't believe his ears. Not talk to Zoey? That wasn't possible, at least not for Chase.

"It doesn't matter what they think of me. It doesn't even matter if they stop talking to me. I'm not going to treat you like they are. It's not right."

"Thanks Chase," Zoey smiled.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For being here for me when nobody else is," she smiled, "I can always count on you. You're a really good friend."

Chase smiled even though secretly inside Chase felt slightly saddened. Even though she hadn't, he could swear she'd emphasized the word friend. He wanted so badly to be more than just her friend. If he could only find the perfect time to tell her.

Now would not be a good time. If by chance she didn't love him that would make their friendship really awkward and Zoey would have no one to talk to during this whole test-cheating crisis. He couldn't let that happen.

On the other hand, if she did love him right now she could really use a boyfriend to be there for her during this painful time. Chase would love to be that boyfriend, but he was too worried about what would happen if she didn't love him.

"I should probably go to bed now. We have classes early tomorrow morning," Zoey said as she stood up.

"You gonna be okay?" Chase asked as he too stood up.

Zoey nodded. "Lola and Quinn can't talk to me while I'm sleeping."

Chase smiled. "You never know."

"Well, at least if I'm sleeping I don't have to listen to them."

Chase smiled and nodded.

When Chase returned to his dorm Michael did not look happy to see him.

"Rumor is, you were looking for Zoey," Michael accused.

Chase shrugged. "So?"

"Did you find her?"

"Yeah."

"And did you talk to her when you found her?"

"Yeah."

"CHASE!" Michael yelled, "Lola said..."

"I don't care what Lola said," Chase interrupted, "What you guys are doing to Zoey is just mean. It's not going to solve anything. All you're doing is hurting Zoey."

Michael sighed. "You're right, man."

"So are you going to go apologize to Zoey for slamming the door in her face?"

"I don't think Lola would appreciate that."

"This crush on Lola is controlling your life."

"And like your love for Zoey doesn't control your life," Michael said defending himself, "I don't get why you just don't tell the girl you love her."

"Because what if she doesn't love me back?"

"And what if she does love you back? The point is, you'll never be anything more than just friends if you don't speak up sooner or later."

"I'll tell her eventually, just not yet."

"Well you better hurry up before someone else gets her first."

Chase looked at Michael puzzled. "What are you talking about? Does someone else have a crush on Zoey?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

There's another chapter for everybody. Left a bit of a cliffy there, anyhow, review plz! I'll post another chapter probably some time this weekend. 


	4. A Night Under the Stars

Chapter 4: A Night Under the Stars 

"Does someone else have a crush on Zoey?" Chase asked.

"Maybe," Michael responded.

Chase began panicking. "What? Who? When did this happen?"

"You seriously need to chill out."

"Who's the guy?"

"What?"

"Just tell me who the guy is so I can make sure he's never alone with Zoey again, then he'll never have the chance to admit his feelings and Zoey will never be able to fall in love with him."

"So what are you gonna do, stock him 24/7?"

"If that's what it takes, then yes."

Michael rolled his eyes. "I have a better idea. How about instead of stalking this guy, you just tell Zoey you love her before he gets a chance."

"I can't do that."

"Come-on Chase, you've had a crush on this girl for over two years, don't you think it's time you say something to her."

"Michael I can't do that. Right now Zoey has no friends except me, and if well... you know... thinks don't go that well and she..." he swallowed, "Wants to... end our friendship because of the awkward situation... then she's got nobody."

"Why would she do that?"

"Well if she doesn't love me back, it'd be..."

"Chase what do you mean if? There's no if. You're going to tell Zoey you love her and she'll say she loves you too."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't," Michael shrugged, "I'm just guessing."

"Just tell me who the guy is that likes Zoey, maybe I can convince him that she's not so great, that he deserves better."

"Somehow I doubt you'll be able to do that."

"Why?"

"'Cause this guy's totally in love with her and he's got his heart set on telling her."

Chase sighed. "Just tell me who this guy is so I can warn Zoey."

"Warn her?"

"I'll say that he's going to ask her out, but he's really not into her, he just wants to go out with her so his friends will think he's cool."

"Why don't you just tell Zoey that you love her?"

"Because what if she doesn't love me back!"

"You'll never know until you tell her."

"Michael, I just can't do that."

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when this other guy steals her heart and your still stuck in a friends only world."

Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted the boy's conversation.

"Who's there?" Michael asked.

"Is Chase there?" Zoey's voice asked through the door, "I need to talk to him."

"Here's your chance to tell her how you feel," Michael whispered so Zoey wouldn't hear.

Chase went answer the door, ignoring Michael.

"Hey Zoe," he greeted. Then he realized that something wasn't right. He could tell by the look on her face that something had happened. "What's wrong?"

"They kicked me out of my room."

Chase thought for a moment before he realized something. "We have a tent in our closet you can use. I don't really know why we do, and I know they're not that comfortable and all, but at least it's a place to sleep right?"

"Why do you have a tent in your closet?" Zoey asked.

"Last semester when Logan first got his huge home entertainment system me and Michael used them when we couldn't sleep in here because it was too noisy."

"Oh yeah I remember that. It was when Lola first came to PCA."

Chase nodded. "So do you wanta sleep in the tent then?"

Zoey sighed. "What choice do I have?"

Meanwhile back in the girl's dorm Quinn was beginning to have second thoughts about kicking Zoey out.

"Do you really think we did the right thing?" Quinn asked.

She was doing something involving a rat and some green goopy stuff. No one really knew what it was or what she was doing, but no one really wanted to find out either.

"Quite I'm on the phone!" Lola yelled, "Sorry Bobby what was that?"

"Could you get off the phone and have at least one decent conversation with me?" Quinn asked, frustrated.

Lola ignored Quinn and continued talking into the phone. "Yeah I totally agree, Bobby."

Meanwhile, Chase and Zoey were outside trying to set up the tent.

"I swear this thing's broken," Chase groaned.

"Looks like I'm just gonna have to sleep out here underneath the stars," Zoey sighed.

"I'm sorry the tent didn't work."

"It wasn't your fault," she shrugged, "You didn't know it was broken."

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to sleep now."

"No wait Chase don't go."

"What?" Chase asked puzzled.

"I just... What if a bear comes or something?"

"I don't think there are any bears at PCA."

"Well what about mountain lions?"

"Zoey, there's no mountains anywhere near here," he said.

"Can you just stay here at least until I fall asleep?"

Chase smiled. "Sure."

Chase lay down on the grass beside Zoey. She was lying in a sleeping bag. That and a pillow was all she had for the night.

Chase on the other hand had absolutely nothing, but he didn't plan on staying there for the night anyway.

Back in her room Lola finally get off the phone. This gave Quinn time to talk.

"I really think we should go apologize to Zoey," Quinn suggested, "Sure what she did to Bobby wasn't very nice and all, but that doesn't give us the right to kick her out of her own room."

Lola sighed. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"What's your biggest secret?" Zoey asked. They were playing a game where they asked each other questions that revealed something they didn't know about each other.

"Okay, you answer that first," Chase said.

"Alright, well my biggest secret would probably be... the fact that I'm probably one of the only girls at PCA who's never actually been in a serious relationship with a guy."

"Wow," Chase said. He was kind of shocked to hear that.

"Okay, your turn. What's your big secret?"

Chase knew he had to tell her how he felt about her now. That definitely was his biggest secret and he had to tell her before the other guy who had a crush on her did. He had to tell her tonight.

"Well," Chase began, "This secret's pretty big. I've been hiding it from you for a long time."

"Just tell me what it is," Zoey said, growing impatient.

"I can't."

"Come on' Chase I told you my secret now it's your turn."

Chase sighed. "I will tell you Zoey, but it just needs to be the right moment."

"The right moment?"

Chase just nodded.

"What happens if it's never the right moment?" Zoey asked.

"If the right moment doesn't come along tonight," Chase began, "Then... then I promise I'll tell you tomorrow morning the moment you wake up."

"Alright," Zoey sighed. She wanted to know his secret now, but knew that for some reason he wasn't ready to tell her yet. He was waiting for the right moment, whatever that meant.

"The stars sure are beautiful huh?" Zoey asked.

"Not as beautiful as your eyes," Chase responded.

The moment he said that he wondered if he really should have. It did sound a bit awkward considering they were just friends and all, but he quickly realized that she was alright with it when he saw the smile on her face."

"Thanks, Chase," Zoey smiled, "I didn't know you thought my eyes were that beautiful."

"They are, Zoey. You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

Zoey smiled, not knowing what to say. Chase had never talked to her like that before. It was sort of different, but she couldn't say she hated it.

"Zoey, there's something I've been keeping from you the whole time we've been together at PCA."

Zoey looked at him puzzled. She thought they'd told each other everything.

"I'm not really sure how to tell you this, I've tried many times, but something always... messed it up."

"So why don't you just tell me now? Nobody else is here to "mess it up"."

"Yeah," Chase smiled, "Zoey... I... I... I need to tell you that... that... Zoey Brooks I'm..."

Chase never got to finish his sentence because they were interrupted by Lola and Quinn.

"Zoey! Chase! What are you guys doing out here?" Quinn asked.

"Well, since I have no room I was sleeping out here and Chase was just keeping me company till I fell asleep."

"We're sorry about the whole room thing, Zoey. We shouldn't have kicked you out. Come back with us?" Quinn asked.

"Alright," Zoey smiled, standing up as she grabbed her sleeping bag and pillow.

"I'm still mad at you though!" Lola said.

"Well, at least you're talking to me now," Zoey shrugged.

The three girls went back to their room leaving Chase standing out there alone.

A disappointed Chase went back to his room. Why did something always have to get in the way?

"Did you tell her?" Michael asked as Chase walked in the door.

"No," Chase sighed.

"Man you better make a move if you don't want that other guy to get to Zoey first."

"Yeah," Chase sighed again as he got into bed for the night.

The next morning Chase walked into his first period class to see Zoey, happily awaiting him.

"So you never told me your big secret last night," she stated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

There's another chapter for everybody. It's a big longer than my other chapters, but a lot happened in it.

Yeah I know I still didn't mention who the other guy is that likes Zoey. You'll find out eventually.

Thanks everybody for your reviews so far and keep reviewing :)


	5. An Argument

A/N:  
Before I begin this chapter I just want to thank all my reviewers! I've never had so many people tell me they love a story! You guys are amazing! And yeah I know my cliffys are really annoying, but it keeps people coming back at least. :) :) 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP:

The next morning Chase walked into his first period class to see Zoey, happily awaiting him.

"So you never told me your big secret last night," she stated.

Chapter 5: An Argument

Chase sat there not knowing what to say. How could he possibly respond to something like that? He could just tell her the truth--that he loved her and thought about her every moment of his life, but was now really the right moment?

"Come' on Chase," Zoey begged, "I told you mine."

"I can't tell you now," Chase stalled, "There's other people listening."

"Nobody's listening to us, just tell me."

"I can't."

"Chase!"

"It's not the right moment, yet."

"You said if the right moment never came last night you'd tell me first thing when I woke up."

"You sure you're awake?" Chase asked.

"Chase! Just tell me!"

"Zoey, I really can't."

"You know for a friend you're not very good at keeping promises."

"When have I ever broken a promise before?"

"Well, you've kept secrets from me before. Best friends aren't supposed to do that."

"You've kept secrets from me too," Chase argued.

"Chase, I told you my only secret last night."

"And maybe I only have one secret I'm hiding from you too--one that I will tell you when the right moment comes along."

Zoey's voice suddenly got a lot quieter in disappointment. "It's never going to be the right moment is it?"

"It will be--soon."

"Even still, that doesn't matter. You promised you'd tell me the moment I woke up!"

"Well, maybe I said that without thinking."

Zoey's mouth opened in shock. "I can't believe you'd do this Chase. You made me tell you my secrets so that you could find out everything about me, yet you keep yours hidden from me?"

Chase sighed. "Zoey, if I could tell you this I would, but it's not the right moment."

"Why does it even have to be the right moment? Why not just any random moment? You know what that doesn't even matter, Chase Matthews because you broke a promise and best friends don't do that."

"Zoey..."

"First the whole mess with the teckmate secret and now this? What kind of a friend are you Chase?"

"Why are you even bringing that up? That happened a long time ago."

"That still doesn't mean I forgot."

"Zoey, please just..."

"I can't believe I ever even called you my friend."

"Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"Tell me your secret, Chase."

"No, it's not the right moment."

"Oh, shut up about the stupid right moment thing!" Zoey yelled.

At that moment Mr. Bealy entered the classroom. "Quite students. It's time to start today's lesson."

The rest of the day passed by slowly. Chase and Zoey didn't speak to each other since the argument in homeroom.

When lunch finally came, Zoey grabbed her lunch and sat down at her usual table with Lola, Quinn, Michael, Logan and Chase.

"Hey Zoey," Michael greeted.

"Uh you can't sit here," Lola angrily said.

Zoey looked at Lola puzzled. "What?"

"You can't sit here."

"I thought we were over the whole Bobby thing."

"Just because I let you sleep in your room doesn't mean I forgive you or that I'm talking to you," Lola said without even looking at her.

"Come' on Lola, can't we move past this?"

"No! Now go find some new friends to eat with."

Zoey got up and went to a new table. She sat there all alone with nobody.

"You should go talk to her," Michael whispered to Chase, making sure Lola didn't hear.

"Can't," Chase whispered back.

"Why not?"

"Zoey's mad at me because I promised to tell her something."

"So go tell her."

"Michael I can't."

"That other guy's gonna get to her first, Chase."

Chase sighed. "At least she'll be happy then."

"Why don't I go talk to her?" Logan suggested. Apparently, he'd been listening in on Michael and Chase's conversation.

"Go talk to who?" Quinn asked.

"Zoey."

"Logan, if you do I swear I'll never talk to you again," Lola threatened.

"What do I care?"

With that Logan took his lunch and went to sit at Zoey's table.

Lola rolled her eyes. "He is so stupid."

"Hey, Zoey," Logan coolly said as he sat down across from her.

"Logan?" Zoey asked, looking up from her food, "Why are you over here?"

"Personally, I don't agree with what everyone else is doing to you."

"Aw, that's so sweet."

"Yeah, I am pretty sweet, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, seems how I'm so sweet and all," Logan said, "Wanta make out?"

"Ew! No! Go away!"

"You don't really mean that."

"Yeah, I do!" Zoey said standing up and leaving.

Now that Zoey was gone, Logan went back to the table everyone else was sitting at.

"What happened?" Chase asked.

Logan shrugged. "Nothing."

Later that night Zoey sat in her room puzzling about what she was going to do. She'd just realized that she'd lost the only person who'd been willing to talk to her. Chase had been so kind to her. He hadn't even cared if everyone else stopped talking to him, he was going to stay with her. Now she'd lost him all because of some stupid secret.

Zoey couldn't help, but wonder what that secret was. It had to be pretty big whatever it was.

"Hey Zoey," Quinn greeted as she entered the room, "I was just going to work on conducting an experiment to see if it's possible to make a cure for the common cough using mucus."

"Ew!"

"It's actually quite interesting really..."

"Thanks Quinn, but I think I'll pass."

"Suit yourself, but you really are missing out on a great opportunity."

"I'm sure I am, but I actually have other stuff to do thanks," Zoey said as she left her room.

Zoey didn't really have anything else to do, but she couldn't stand to be in there while Quinn did one of her strange experiments.

She decided to go watch some tv in the girl's lounge. It wouldn't be that fun alone, but at least it gave her something to do.

"Chase you know if you don't do something soon, that other guy's gonna make a move on Zoey," Michael said back in his dorm.

"I doubt Zoey would let him," Logan sighed.

"Man what did happen with you and Zoey today at lunch anyway?" Michael asked.

"Nothing."

"Then why'd she walk away so quick?"

"I don't know," Logan shrugged, "Anyway, I'm going to go shoot some hoops, anyone wanta join me?"

"No thanks," Chase responded, finally speaking for the first time in what seemed like hours.

"Yeah, I'll be down there in few minutes, you go ahead without me," Michael replied.

Logan shut the door as he left, leaving Michael and Chase alone.

"Chase, seriously, if you don't do something soon, this other guy is going to get to Zoey before you even have the chance."

"At least she'll be happy," he sighed.

"Man what is with you? You guys get in one little fight and instead of trying to resolve it you just stop talking to each other and forget all about your feelings for Zoey."

"Maybe we're just not meant to be together."

"What do you mean not meant to be together? You too are the perfect couple. Everyone can see that except the two of you."

"If we were meant to be together we wouldn't be fighting."

"Even couples fight. Nobody lets a friendship like yours and Zoey's die over one little fight, so why don't you go apologize for whatever you did and make things right?"

"Okay, I'll go," Chase said, getting up to leave, but then he sat back down again, "But what if she won't forgive me?"

"She'll forgive you Chase. Now go!"

"Alright," Chase said standing up once again, "I'm going to go make things right between Zoey and I." Suddenly he sat back down again. "But what if she wants to know what the secret is that I'm hiding from her?"

"Then tell her!" Micheal said practically yelling. He was getting fed up with Chase's constant standing up and sitting back down routine.

"Are you sure I can do this?"

"Yes you can! You have to if you don't want the other guy to do so first!"

"Alright, I'll do it," Chase said standing once more, but this time he actually made it out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's another chapter for everybody. Don't know when I'll be updating this next, but I'll try to get another chapter up as quickly as possible. Review please.


	6. Tell Her Already

Chapter 6: Tell Her Already

Chase searched all over campus looking for Zoey until he finally found her in the girls lounge. She was all alone watching tv.

"Hey, Zoe, look, we need to talk."

Zoey sighed, "I know."

"I didn't..." Chase began, but Zoey cut him off.

"Chase, I'm sorry for pestering you so much to tell me your secret right away. I mean, when you're ready you'll tell me right?"

"Yeah."

"Friends?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah."

Zoey sighed in relief. "I'm glad that that's over."

"Me too."

"Today was the worst day of my life."

"Really?"

Zoey nodded. "I hated it. I had nobody to talk to all day. Quinn freaked me out with her weird science experiments and Logan... well he freaks me out all the time. Lola and Michael still won't talk to me and you and I were fighting so there was nobody."

"That really must suck," Chase agreed.

"You have no idea."

"Well, I didn't talk too much to anyone all day either, actually."

"Really?" Zoey asked shock.

Chase simply nodded.

"Did they stop talking to you too?" Zoey asked, jumping to conclusions. "This is all my fault. If you hadn't of talked to me, like they told you not to, they'd still be talking to you and... Aw, Chase I just feel so bad."

"Don't feel bad."

"I shouldn't have bothered you with my problems. I should have just stayed friendless."

"Zoey, don't say that. You needed someone to turn to and I was more than happy to be that someone."

Zoey smiled.

"And besides," Chase continued, "That's not the reason I didn't talk to anyone. They were willing to talk to me, I just wasn't willing to talk back."

Zoey starred at him puzzled.

"I was too depressed to talk," Chase explained.

"Depressed?"

"Yeah, I get that way when you stop talking to me because of some fight or something."

"Oh," Zoey responded, not knowing what to say.

Some moments of awkward silence passed before Chase spoke once more.

"So what'cha watching?" he asked, referring to the tv.

"I don't know, some really weird show about a girl who's gone missing and it's up to this guy to find her."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure."

Chase sat down beside Zoey and they spent the rest of the night watching tv and talking.

Chase returned to his dorm for curfew to be questioned by Michael again.

"So how'd things go with Zoey?" Michael asked.

Chase shrugged. "Same as always."

"So did you tell her you love her?"

"No."

"Chase!"

"I didn't tell her and I'm not going to tell her!"

"Come' on Chase. Just a few hours ago you walked out that door determined to tell Zoey and now you tell me you still didn't say anything?"

"No," Chase sighed.

"Well, why not?"

"Today when Zoey and I stopped talking I realized something."

"That you love her?"

Chase shook his head. "I already knew that."

"Then what'd you realize?"

"I realized that I don't want to spend another day in my life without talking to Zoey."

"And what does this have to do with anything?"

"If I tell Zoey I love her and she doesn't love me there's a high chance that we won't talk again for awhile and I don't want that to happen."

"And it won't happen because Zoey won't say she doesn't love you because the truth is she does love you."

"What?"

"Zoey is in love with you and you love Zoey. All you have to do is tell her you love her and then she'll admit her feelings for you. It's that simple!"

"But what if she doesn't love me?"

"And what if this other guy gets to Zoey first? Which I heard he will be doing very soon."

"Then let him make his move," Chase sighed.

"So that's it then? You're just going to give up?"

Chase shrugged. "I can't risk losing my friendship with Zoey. She's the best friend I've ever had."

Chase then realized who he was talking to. "Except for you of course," he added.

Michael smiled for a split second, but then the smile vanished once more. "Chase you really sure you're gonna be okay watching this other guy confess his feelings for Zoey?"

"It's not like we know for sure that Zoey even likes him back."

"But what if she does?"

"Wait," Chase corrected, "I thought you said Zoey was in love with me."

"She is."

"Then why would she go out with this other guy?"

"Maybe she thinks you don't feel the same way about her so she'll go out with this guy to get over her crush on you."

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way about me then our friendship will be ruined."

"Well the other guy's gonna make a move Chase, and you could be throwing away the greatest opportunity you'll ever have."

Chase shrugged again, "It's a risk I'm willing to take for the sake of our friendship."

"And you're sure you're gonna be alright with Zoey dating another guy?"

"I'll live. It's not like she's gonna marry him."

"And when she comes running to you, her best friend, and tells you all about her wonderful dates with this guy you're gonna be alright with that?"

Chase shrugged. "As a friend I'll be supportive of their relationship."

"And as a teenage boy who's completely in love with his best friend?" Michael asked.

"I'll get over it."

"And what about when this guys sitting on a beach kissing Zoey? You gonna be okay with that?"

The room suddenly grew silent. Chase hadn't thought of that.

"You'll just be sitting there watching them," Michael continued, "'Cause you're just the best friend. The friend who's always there for Zoey, but never gets to hold her in his arms, never gets to tell her how he truly feels about her, never gets to kiss her, never..."

"Alright stop!" Chase yelled.

"So you gonna go tell Zoey that you love her then?"

"But what if she doesn't..."

"There's Zoey and that guy sitting on the beach," Michael continued, interrupting Chase.

"STOP! I can't take it anymore."

"Yeah, and that's just me talking. Think of how much scarier it'll be in real life."

"Okay, you win. I'll go tell Zoey I love her."

"And you're actually going to do it this time?"

Chase hesitated for a second before responding. "Yes."

Moments later Chase walked back in the door.

"What happened now?" Michael asked, getting annoyed.

"It's past curfew."

"Then where's Logan?"

Chase shrugged. "I don't know."

-  
There's another chapter. That was the quickest update I'll probably ever do on this story.

I know this may seem like a really pointless chapter, but it will be important later on in the story.

Review please. 


	7. The Plan That Went Wrong

Chapter 7: The Plan That Went Wrong

As Chase and Michael were debating over where Logan could possibly be Zoey suddenly came charging into their room.

"Chase!" Zoey screamed.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked, worried.

Zoey turned to Michael, ignoring Chase. "How dare you, Michael?"

"What'd I do?"

"You know exactly what you did!"

"Do I really now?" Michael asked, " 'Cause I don't think I do."

"Chase, did you know about this?" Zoey asked.

"I can honestly say I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Neither do I," Michael said.

"You know how Lola refuses to talk to me?"

"Yeah," Chase nodded.

Michael's expression changed for puzzled to shocked. He knew exactly what Zoey was talking about.

Zoey began explaining the whole story.

FLASHBACK

Zoey was about to enter her room when she noticed Logan was in there talking to Lola.

"Logan, there's something we need to tell you, but it's top secret!" Lola explained in her room.  
Quinn was also sitting there nodding.

"So what's the big secret?" Logan asked.

"We're trying to set up Zoey and Chase," Quinn explained, "It was Michael's idea."

Zoey stood in the doorway shocked. Clearly they didn't know she was there.

"And we're trying to set them up because...?" Logan asked.

"Because they're perfect for each other!" Lola exclaimed, "We have the perfect plan and we've already put it into action, but there's just one little problem..."

"What's this have to do with me?"

"You're the problem, Logan. Zoey needs to realize how important Chase is to her. We figured that if everyone avoided her except Chase they'd start hanging out a lot more than usual because Zoey would have no one else to turn to or talk to then they she'd realize how much she likes him and not just as a friend."

"Yeah," Quinn nodded, "But there was just one problem. You started talking to Zoey at lunch today and now Zoey had someone else to turn to other than Chase."

"So basically you want me to avoid talking to Zoey?" Logan asked.

"YES!" Quinn and Lola said at the same time.

Quinn then noticed something. Zoey was standing in the doorway watching them.

END FLASHBACK

"So I came here," Zoey finished telling Chase.

"So was Bobby in on this too?" Chase asked.

"Yeah," Michael nodded, confessing. "He's not really Lola's boyfriend. Lola meant him at a summer drama camp. He's just an actor. We didn't really intend to get him expelled in the process though. We figured they'd just kick him off the basketball team or something, but hey, it happens."

"Then who's Lola been talking to on the phone every night?" Zoey asked.

"Me."

"No way? You're going out with Lola man?" Chase congratulated.

"Yeap," Michael nodded with a smile.

"Okay wait!" Zoey exclaimed, "Did you not hear me right Chase? They were trying to set us up."

Chase wasn't entirely sure what he should say. He pretended to be very mad at Michael and started yelling at him. "How could you do this Michael?"

"Lola's the one who thought up the plan."

"Chase and I are just friends," Zoey explained, "Why can't you people just accept that?"

"Yes, why can't you accept that Michael?" Chase asked, pretending that he didn't want to be more than friends with Zoey.

Suddenly Logan, Lola and Quinn came running into the room.

"Zoey, we're so sorry," Quinn apologized.

"How could you guys do that to me?" You treated me like dirt!"

"And we're really sorry about that, but it did bring you too guys closer together didn't it?" Lola asked hopeful.

"Chase and I are just friends!" Zoey said once again. With that she left the room.

Everyone stood in silence for a few moments before Lola spoke.

"I suppose you're mad at us too?" she asked, looking at Chase.

Chase simply shrugged, but said nothing.

"We just thought you guys would make the perfect couple."

"There's just one thing I don't get," Chase said, changing the subject. "If your plan was to avoid talking to Zoey so she'd have no one to talk to, but me then why was Quinn still talking to her?"

"I started to feel bad," Quinn admitted, "But I made sure whatever I said freaked her out so I could be nice to her, but make sure she wouldn't want to talk to me."

"So basically you just acted like yourself?" Logan asked.

"I don't always freak Zoey out, do I?"

"You're experiments freak everybody out," Logan responded.

Quinn gasped, slightly offended. "My Quinnventions are..."

"Quinn, just because Logan says something doesn't mean everybody else agrees," Chase said.

That made her stop talking which is exactly what Chase intended. He really did agree with Logan on this subject.

"So what are we going to do about Zoey?" Lola asked, changing the subject.

"Well, in a way your plan did sort of work," Chase shrugged.

"What are you talking about, man?" Michael asked.

"Well, now that Zoey's mad at all of you for creating this plan thing, once again I'm the only one who she's still talking to."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's another chapter. Please review! If I don't get reviews I'll assume nobody reads this and won't continue. Thanks. 


	8. Chase and Zoey Talk

Chapter 8: Chase and Zoey Talk

"Well, now that Zoey's mad at all of you for creating this plan thing, once again I'm the only one who she's still talking to," Chase explained to Quinn, Lola, Michael and Logan.

Michael nodded in agreement. "So now you can tell Zoey that you love her!" he exclaimed.

Chase shook his head. "Uh, not really."

"Oh, come' on," Lola begged.

"Well, now that Zoey know about your plan," Chase explained, "If I tell her I like her..."

"Like her?" Logan questioned, "Man I thought you were in love with her."

"I am."

"So if you love a girl you gotta tell her you love her, not just say you like her."

"Okay," Chase rolled his eyes, "Anyway, if I tell Zoey I love her, she'll think you guys put me up to it and that it's not real."

Lola frowned. Who knew their plan could get so messed up so easily?

Chase sighed. "If only you guys would have locked your door before discussing your top secret plan."

"Sorry Chase," Lola apologized.

Chase sighed again. "I shouldn't really be mad at you. You were only trying to help. And hey what did we learn today, other than Zoey thinks of me as nothing more than a friend?"

"You don't know that!" Lola corrected.

"Did you see how mad she got anytime anyone said something about how we should be more than friends?"

"Yeah, but you got pretty mad too," Michael accused.

"Only because she did."

"And maybe she only did because she was afraid that you didn't think of her as more than a friend just like you pretended to be mad at us for setting you two up incase Zoey only thought of you two as friends and nothing more," Michael accused.

"And who said I'm not mad at you?"

"What?" Michael asked confused. Didn't Chase want to be more than friends with Zoey?

"Thanks to you guys and your "great" plan that other guy's gonna go tell Zoey he loves her and I'll forever be the best friend... just a friend... nothing more."

"Just a few minutes ago you said you shouldn't be mad at us," Lola said, "And now you're snapping at us. We were only trying to help you!"

"A few minutes ago I'd forgotten about that other guy!" Chase said, leaving. He didn't know where he was going. He just knew he had to get away from his "friends".

He couldn't stand the thought of Zoey going out with another guy or even worse the thought of her kissing another guy.

He remembered that conversation they'd had under the stars last night. She'd told him she'd never been in a serious relationship with a guy. Chase had hoped he'd be her first serious relationship ever since he'd heard that, but now that seemed doubtful.

Fate was cruel. Every time he was close to telling her his feelings something would interrupt them and now there was another guy in the picture. Maybe this was all a sign--a sign that Zoey was meant to be with this other guy and not Chase.

That pain was coming back again, just like it did every time Chase thought of Zoey with that other guy. He wished he'd already told her how he felt then he wouldn't even have to worry about that other guy, whoever he was.

"Hey Chase!" a voice called disturbing his thoughts. It was Zoey.

"Hey Zoe," he greeted.

"Can you believe what those guys did?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "I don't really want to talk about it right now."

Chase noticed Zoey looking up at the sky again.

"Admiring the stars again?" he asked.

Zoey blushed, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah."

An awkward moment of silence passed between the two before she spoke once more. "Chase, you know the other night when you told me my eyes were more beautiful than the stars?"

"Yeah."

"Did you really mean it?"

"Of course I meant it. When would I ever lie to you, Zoey?"

Zoey smiled.

"They really are beautiful," Chase smiled back.

"Thank you," Zoey shyly responded.

Suddenly that image came to Chase's mind again, that horrible image of Zoey kissing another guy. He knew if he didn't do something that wouldn't just be happening in his mind. He had to tell her how he felt, even if it meant risking their friendship.

Chase hated the thought of risking their friendship, but he also hated the thought of Zoey kissing another guy. For the time being it seemed like risking the friendship could be worth it. It wasn't like this would totally ruin their friendship, would it? 

Sure, it'd change things, but they could still be friends. It might take some time to get things back to the way they were, but they'd still be friends, right?

Chase wasn't sure what he should do, but the thought of Zoey kissing another guy was sure getting to him. Alright, this was it. He had to make a move.

"Zoey," he called.

She turned her attention away from the stars and towards him. "Yeah, Chase?"

"Um... I really don't know how to say this, but... since the first day I meant you I... I..."

"What is it Chase?" she asked slightly laughing.

"Zoey... I really don't know how to say this, but... you remember that message I...," Chase began, but than he realized bringing up the teckmate situation probably would just make her mad again before he had a chance to tell her what the message even said. "You remember when you were in the school play?" he asked, trying to find a different way to approach the topic.

"Yeah," Zoey responded confused.

"Or when we had the school dance how I... uh... cheated, to get paired with you?"

"Yeah," she responded, still confused.

"Or when Logan told me you two were going out, how... unexcepting I was?"

"Chase, what are you getting at?"

Chase sighed. "There was a reason for all of that."

"Being?"

"The reason being that I... I..."

Chase once again was interrupted. "Matthews, Brooks, it's past curfew. Get into your dorms this instant!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Another chapter once again and once again Chase was interrupted, but he is getting closer to actually telling her and the whole kissing-image thing keeps him motivated.

Anyhow, not too much happened in this chapter, but the next one will throw in another plot twist.

Review Please! 


	9. Telling Her

Chapter 9: Telling Her

"Do you think there's a reason that I can never tell Zoey I love her?" Chase asked Michael once they were back in their dorm.

Chase had wanted to stay outside with Zoey, but he knew he couldn't afford to get into any trouble. They'd already got caught out after curfew once tonight.

"Why do you care so much about this girl anyway?" Logan asked.

Chase shrugged.

"So you love Zoey, but you don't know why?"

"I know why. I just don't feel like talking about it."

"You're bluffing."

"I am not!"

"Then why do you love Zoey?"

"Man Logan who cares?" Michael asked, joining the conversation.

Logan shrugged. "Not me. I just like to see him get angry."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Dude you are so weird."

Chase sighed. "Maybe the reason I can never tell Zoey how I feel is because she doesn't love me back."

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked, "That doesn't even make sense. Zoey loves you and you love her. Now all you have to do is tell her."

"But every time I try something messes it up."

"I wonder if chicken's can do math," Logan randomly asked.

"Man what the heck are you talking about?" Michael questioned.

"I don't know. I just wanted to stop talking about Zoey for once."

"Don't worry. We won't have to hear anymore about Zoey after tomorrow when Chase finally tells her he loves her."

"Yeah right," Logan rolled his eyes, "Like he's going to stop talking about her just because they're going out."

"At least then he won't be moping around mumbling about how he can never tell Zoey his true feelings," Michael sighed.

"Hey," Chase said defending himself, "I don't spend every night talking about Zoey."

"Yes you do!" Michael and Logan said at the same time.

Chase sighed. "Okay, so maybe I do, but I just love her so much."

Logan rolled his eyes again. "Yeah, we kind of clued into that."

"Now all you have to do is tell her how you feel," Michael chimed in.

"First thing tomorrow," Logan ordered, "So we don't have to have this conversation again tomorrow night!"

"Okay, alright, I'll do it. Now can we just go to sleep?"

OOOOOOOO

"Zoey, we're really sorry," Lola apologized for the fifteenth time.

"We really didn't mean any harm," Quinn agreed.

"Look guys, you can apologize all you want, but I'm just not ready to forgive you yet. What you did was wrong," Zoey, said turning off the light, "I don't want to talk about it anymore now. I'm going to bed."

"Zoe, we really are sorry," Lola apologize again, "All we wanted to do was see you happy."

"I don't need Chase to be happy," Zoey argued, but secretly she knew that wasn't entirely true.

OOOOOOOO

The next morning Chase woke up to a pillow being thrown in his face.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"To wake you up, duh," Logan replied.

"So now that you're up," Michael said, "Are you ready for the big day?"

"What day?"

"The day you tell Zoey that you love her."

"Oh yeah," Chase sighed, "That."

"You are going to tell her today, aren't you?"

"I don't know. What if she doesn't love me?"

"Chase seriously, this is stupid. We have this conversation practically every day."

Chase sighed again. "I'm just worried. This is a big step for me. I've never actually told a Zoey I love her before--or even that I like her."

"Do you think cows can spell?" Logan randomly asked.

"Logan quit changing the subject! And seriously, you need to find some better topic changers," Michael groaned, "And Chase you have to stop moping about and just tell Zoey how you feel about her."

"Yeah you better tell her soon or some other guy's gonna get to her first, plus I'm gonna kill you if we have to have this conversation one more time," Logan moaned.

Logan's point about another guy getting to Zoey first made that horrible image of Zoey kissing another guy come back into Chase's head. Chase couldn't take it anymore. He never wanted to see that vision again and he definitely didn't want to see that in real life! It was time to tell Zoey how he felt.

OOOOOOOO 

"Hey Zoe," Chase greeted as she sat down beside him in their homeroom class.

"Hey Chase."

"So how's life?"

"Good, I guess," Zoey replied.

"Yeah... um... are... are you doing anything during lunch today?"

"Nothing other than I usually do," Zoey replied, trying to figure out what Chase was getting at.

"Good, cause I was wondering if... if maybe you wanted to... to eat lunch with me?"

Zoey eyed Chase suspiciously. "Chase, I eat lunch with you every day. Why would today be any different."

"Uh yeah... I kind of meant just me."

"Won't the others sort of get angry?"

"I don't think they'd care... It's just... there's something really important I need to tell you, Zoey, something I've been trying to tell you for awhile now, but never got the chance."

Zoey couldn't help, but smile. Was he finally going to tell her his secret?

OOOOOOOO

Lunch time finally came and Chase knew what he had to do. He had to tell Zoey. It was now or never.

"Hey Zoe," he greeted once he saw her. "Come sit over here. I saved you a spot."

"Thanks," she said sitting down, "So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"This is really hard for me to say... not because I don't mean it, but... because I don't know exactly how to say it."

Zoey nodded and Chase knew she understood.

"Zoey Brooks, since the day I first set eyes on you I knew you were different, in a good way," he quickly corrected, "You aren't like those other girls. You're... you're... just so much better than they are. You... you have a great personality and... you look so much better than any of them do. You're beautiful! Everything about you I totally love! And I don't mean love as in like-love, but love-love... you know. What I'm saying is... Zoey Brooks... I love you."

-  
A/N:

There's another chapter. It's taking me a little longer to update these day 'cause I've been getting more homework now than before and been doing some other stuff, but I'll try to get another chapter up really soon seems how I left you guys with such a horrible cliffy there.

So does Zoey feel the same way about Chase? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out, but there won't be a next chapter unless you all review!

And thanks to my reviewers so far! I have to go to bed in like 2 minutes otherwise I'd thank you all individually, but won't be able to do that and post this chapter tonight.

So anyways Review!:) 


	10. Cows, Chickens and Love?

Chapter 10: Cows, Chickens and Love?

Zoey's Mind:

I couldn't believe my ears. Chase, my best friend, had just asked me out. Was I dreaming? No, it had to be real.

He'd be expecting a response about now. What should I say?

Does he really love me or he is also in on Lola's stupid plan. There's got to be a reason for this. It can't be real, can it?

It must be part of Lola's plan. Now she's getting Chase to pretend to love me and they'll all be watching as I make a big fool of myself when I tell him I love him too. Well that's not going to happen!

I can't believe Chase would get in on this stupid plan. How could I have ever loved somebody who would do this to me?

But he wouldn't do that to me, would he? He's Chase. He's too kind and sweet to ever do something that mean, but then why is he telling me he loves me?

Does he actually love me for real or is this all fake?

If it is fake and I tell him I love him too it'll ruin our friendship... wait a minute if he's joining in on Lola's plan to embarrass me he's already ruined our friendship.

If this is real and I tell him I don't love him than I'll ruin our friendship. Do I love him?

Who am I kidding? Of course I do, but does he really love me?

I need to say something to him now. He'll be expecting a response. But what do I say? What's my response?

oooooooo

Chase's Mind:

Crap, she's not responding! Now I've totally ruined our friendship all because I had to tell my best friend I'm in love with her.

If only she loved me too. If only I'd never told her.

I know, I'll tell her that I'm kidding and I just wanted to see her reaction.

No, that won't work... or will it?

oooooooo

Normal POV:

Meanwhile, while Chase was finally confessing his love to Zoey; Lola, Michael, Quinn and Logan we're eating lunch together.

"Where's Zoey and Chase?" Lola asked.

"Hopefully, confessing their love for each other," Michael grinned.

"No way!" Lola responded, surprised. "Our plan actually worked!"

"You're plan had nothing to do with it. It was all me," Logan bragged.

Michael gave Logan a puzzled look. "What did you have to do with anything?"

"I threatened to kill him if he didn't tell her."

"Yeah, and I'm sure you would have," Lola sarcastically remarked.

"I wouldn't have, but I scared him enough to make him tell her. That was the whole point."

"There's also the possibility," Quinn began, "That Chase realized he needed to tell Zoey by himself without your help and coincidently he just so happened to realize this around the same time that you thought up your plan or you... threatened to kill him."

"I wouldn't have actually killed him!"

"Even still, I'm pretty sure there's a law against..."

"Guys who cares?" Michael interrupted, "He wasn't going to kill Chase. Logan's not that stupid."

"I'm not even the slightest bit stupid."

"Yes you are," Michael accused, "Last night you were wondering if chicken's can do math."

"And what proof do you have stating that chickens can't do math?"

"What proof do you have that they can? Besides, I don't need proof. Everybody knows that chickens can't do math!"

"Prove it!"

"How 'bout you prove that they can!"

"Guys!" Lola interrupted, "This is the stupidest argument in the world. Can we please talk about something else?"

"Sure," Logan responded, "Prove that cows can't spell. I bet you they can."

"They can't even talk how could they spell?" Michael asked.

"They spell in cow language."

"So what do they write? Moo, moo, moo?"

Lola sighed. This was going to be a long lunch.

oooooooo

Zoey's Mind:

I need to respond. I need to say something, but what?

How can I know for sure that this isn't part of Lola's plan and Chase isn't just trying to embarrass me?

I need to respond, but what do I say?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

A lot of pointless Chicken & Cow stuff there, but think of how short this chapter would have been without it.

Next chapter I guarantee that you will find out Zoey's response to Chase telling her he loves her, but part of the next chapter won't make sense unless you know what Zoey's thinking, which was the point of this one. 


	11. Is It Part of Lola's Plan?

Chapter 11: Is It Part of Lola's Plan? 

"I'm sorry, Zoe," Chase said finally breaking the silence.

"What?" Zoey asked finally snapping back into reality, leaving her thoughts behind for the time being, "Sorry for what?"

"For ruining our friendship."

"What? You didn't ruin our friendship."

"Then... then why didn't you respond?"

Zoey sighed. How could she explain this? "Chase, I... I love you too, but... we... we can't be anything more than friends," she explained, her heart breaking with every word.

She wanted to be more than friends--she really did, but she just couldn't be sure of things. What if Chase really was part of Lola's plan?

oooooooo

"I wonder if Chase told Zoey yet," Lola asked, trying to avoid more crazy animal talk. Michael and Logan had finally stopped debating over whether cows could spell. It was probably the weirdest conversation they'd ever had.

"He better have!" Logan groaned, "I swear if he hasn't I'll... do something really mean."

Michael looked at Logan suspiciously, "Like what?"

"Can't tell you. It's a secret."

"More like you don't have a clue."

"Nonsense. The great Logan Reese always has a plan."

Michael rolled his eyes. He would have made another comment, but Lola stopped him.

"Can you two please stop fighting now?" she begged.

Michael turned to Logan. "We really should."

"Do you really believe that or are you just agreeing with your precious little girl friend?"

"See this is why I didn't tell you about me and Lola till now," Michael moaned, "I knew you'd use it against me."

"Dude, can I help it that I think it's pathetic when a guy changes his entire opinion just to please some dumb girl?"

"Hey!" Lola interrupted, "I am not dumb!"

"You're just saying that because you're jealous," Michael argued.

"Yeah right," Logan rolled his eyes, "Me jealous of you? As if."

"Well you should be jealous of him!" Lola yelled, getting in the argument. She was pretty ticked off that Logan had called her dumb. "If anything he should be jealous of me, with my good looks and awesome brain," Logan commented.

Michael looked at Logan shocked. "Wow!" he exclaimed, "I didn't even know you had a brain."

oooooooo

Meanwhile, back at Zoey and Chase's lunch table things were starting to get more and more awkward by the second.

"So we're just friends that love each other?" Chase asked, trying to comprehend the situation.

Zoey shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

Chase quietly sat there for a moment before speaking again. This was not at all how he'd expected this conversation to go.

Zoey too didn't know what to say. Was Chase silent because she'd just messed up Lola's plan or was he silent because he really did love her?

"So," Chase said, not being able to stand the silence any longer. "That's cool then... I guess."

"Yeah," Zoey agreed, not sounding too sure.

"So uh, maybe we should go find the others and uh... eat lunch with them?"

"Yeah, let's do that."

oooooooo

Days passed when Zoey and Chase were just friends that just so happened to love each other. All the time Zoey wondered if Chase maybe really did love her.

It was an awkward situation honestly. Both knowing they loved each other, yet both still remaining friends. Each of them secretly wished they were more than friends, but Chase didn't have the courage to say so and Zoey still wasn't quite convinced that the whole thing wasn't just a part of Lola's plan.

"Hey," Chase greeted Zoey one day at after classes. She was in the girl's lounge watching TV alone. She'd been doing that a lot recently ever since she'd found out about Lola's plan. She knew it was stupid to be keeping a grudge against everyone for so long, but for some reason she couldn't help it.

"Hey," Zoey responded.

"Anything good on?" he asked, referring to the TV.

"Nope. I honestly don't remember the last time I watched something worthwhile."

"Me neither. TV seems to be getting really sucky nowadays."

Zoey nodded. "Yeah, there's maybe about three good shows on per week and that's it. You'd think with so many different channels there'd be more than that."

Chase nodded. "So... seems how there's nothing on TV and all, do you wanta go see an on campus movie?"

"Yeah."

oooooooo

Soon Zoey and Chase were in the theatre waiting for the movie to start.

When the movie did finally begin it didn't take long for them to realize that they'd accidentally gotten tickets for the wrong movie. Neither was sure how exactly they'd managed to, but somehow they ended up watching Disney's Aladdin.

The movie wasn't exactly meant for people their age, but they watched it anyways.

Chase found himself bored throughout many various parts of the movie. He'd rather be watching an exciting sword fighting adventure where the characters weren't animated.

Things started to get a little more interesting for Chase however, once Aladdin realized his love for Princess Jasmine. As Aladdin took Jasmine on his magic carpet Chase couldn't help, but wish he had a magic carpet. That'd be so romantic. He'd take Zoey up on it and then maybe... just maybe... she'd finally realize they were meant to be more than just friends. Who was he kidding though? There's no such thing as magic carpets.

When Aladdin and Jasmine shared their first kiss Zoey for some reason found herself wishing that was her and Chase.

She couldn't deny it anymore. She was madly in love with Chase and this whole just friends thing wasn't really cutting it anymore.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Hopefully that made sense for any of you who haven't seen Aladdin. I honestly have no idea why I choose that movie. It was just a random one that popped into my mind.

Yeah and I don't know if I actually need to say this, but I don't own Aladdin or anything to do with it. Same goes for Zoey 101. If I owned that Rebecca wouldn't have been in the show and Chase and Zoey would totally have gotten together by now.

Anyway review please!

And to my reviewers so far:

Glad to hear so many of you liked the conversation Michael and Logan had last chapter. That was actually based on a random conversation my family was having one day. Yeah, we have some pretty weird conversations sometimes.

Anyway since you guys like it so much I'll try to do something similar to that in future chapters. I really like writing Logan's character as a self-obsessed jerk who thinks he knows everything, but really isn't that smart at all.

Now that I'm starting to ramble I'm gonna stop and go spell check ( Yeah, I took your suggestion BlueNaroveal:) )and then put this up on the web.

Thanks to everybody for reviewing so far and keep reviewing please!


	12. Sometimes Friends Doesn't Cut It

A/N: It's been like forever since I updated. Sorry. I could write a crummy excuse as to why, but you probably really don't care and honestly I really don't have one. Anyway I'm gonna start this off with a recap because you probably don't remember what happened last. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP from Chapter 11:

Zoey sighed. How could she explain this? "Chase, I... I love you too, but... we... we can't be anything more than friends," she explained, her heart breaking with every word.

She wanted to be more than friends--she really did, but she just couldn't be sure of things. What if Chase really was part of Lola's plan?

0 0 0 0 Chase nodded. "So... seems how there's nothing on TV and all, do you wanta go see an on campus movie?"

0 0 0 0

When the movie did finally begin it didn't take long for them to realize that they'd accidentally gotten tickets for the wrong movie. Neither was sure how exactly they'd managed to, but somehow they ended up watching Disney's Aladdin.

O O O O When Aladdin and Jasmine shared their first kiss Zoey for some reason found herself wishing that was her and Chase. She couldn't deny it anymore. She was madly in love with Chase and this whole just friends thing wasn't really cutting it anymore.

0 0 0 0

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Sometimes Friends Doesn't Cut It

'Do I really just want to be friends with Chase?' Zoey asked herself. She knew the answer was no. She wanted to be much more than friends, but she was worried.

She wanted to be Chase's girlfriend, but what if they broke up? Things would never be the same again.

Zoey's friendship with Chase was very important to her. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin it all because she thought she just wanted to be more than friends with Chase.

Then Zoey realized something. She didn't just think she wanted to be more than friends with Chase she knew she wanted to be more than friends.

That fear of breaking up was still there though. Anything could go wrong.

00000000

"Hey Chase," Michael greeted as Chase entered his dorm room, "How was your little date with Zoey?"

"I told you, it wasn't a date. We're just friends."

Logan smirked. "That's pathetic."

"Hey it's not like I didn't try to ask her out. It's just that Zoey thinks we're better off as friends and not... well... boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I see why," Logan responded.

"Explain," Chase commanded.

Logan shrugged. "Why would anyone want to go out with you?"

Chase definitely hadn't expected that remark. "I know a lot of girls who would die to go out with me," Chase lied.

"Yeah right. Name one girl who would be interested in you."

"Um..."

Logan grinned. "Exactly my point. The number of girls you've dated couldn't even compare to the number of girls I have."

"That's only 'cause my relationships last for more than one day."

Logan frowned. He couldn't think of a good comeback to that.

"Well... you're just jealous," he said as he left the room.

Micheal shook his head. "Don't let Logan get to you man."

"He's right about one thing," Chase groaned, "The fact that Zoey and I are just friends, yet I still can't get over her is pretty pathetic."

Micheal shrugged. "It takes time to get over heartbreak."

00000000

Meanwhile Zoey was still contemplating about whether she'd done the right thing by telling Chase they were better off as friends. She was just about ready to go tell him that she'd made a huge mistake--to run to his room and pour out her feelings for him, but then she remembered something... Lola's plan. Was Chase part of it?

That was when Zoey realized something. If Chase was really part of Lola's plan and really was just trying to embarrass Zoey then he really wasn't a good friend. Therefore she really didn't have anything to loose. A fake friendship wasn't worth keeping was it?

Not to mention, if Chase was part of Lola's plan why was he still talking to her? Wouldn't he have stopped by now?

Zoey had to tell Chase she'd made a mistake. She had to tell him she couldn't stand just being his friend, especially now that she knew he definitely loved her.

Zoey loved Chase and tonight she was going to tell him and ask him out. Then one of two things would happen; either they'd officially become a couple or Lola's plan would be complete and Zoey would have no friends whatsoever.

It really didn't make sense though that Lola would make a weird plan to set Zoey and Chase up, but then when they actually got together admit that it was all a big lie just to embarrass Zoey.

That was when it hit Zoey. Lola's plan wasn't to hurt Zoey. It was to help Zoey realize her true feelings and nothing more than that.

Zoey'd secretly known that all along deep inside, but she'd just been trying to find excuses to avoid going out with Chase. It wasn't that she didn't want to go out with him. She was just paranoid of all the millions of things that could go wrong, but she couldn't take it anymore. Her heart wouldn't let her just be friends anymore and something had to be done about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Yeah so finally I update and I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm gonna put Chapter 13 up soon and there won't be this long of a wait next time.

REVIEW! Thanks. 


	13. Fixing a Big Mistake

Chapter 13: Fixing a Big Mistake

"Chase!" Zoey yelled, banging on Chase's door.

Chase quickly walked to the door and opened it. "Hey," he greeted.

"Um you know it's past curfew eh?" Michael asked from the bed he was sitting on.

Zoey rolled her eyes. Who cared that it was past curfew she had something to tell Chase and nothing could stop her now. She couldn't wait until morning. If she waited there was a chance that she might chicken out. It was time to tell Chase how she felt.

"I don't care that it's past curfew, I have something really important to tell Chase."

"Me?" Chase asked, shocked.

Logan rolled his eyes from inside the room. "No I changed my name to Chase. She's talking to me," he sarcastically remarked.

"So what's so important then?" Chase asked, ignoring Logan.

Zoey looked in the room and saw Michael and Logan starring at her waiting to say what she'd say. She really didn't want to pour out her feelings for Chase in front of them though. "Um... can we maybe go somewhere else?"

"Yeah, sure."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zoey and Chase walked outside under the stars, both remembering that night they'd spent together just awhile ago, but it seemed like it had been forever since then.

For Chase it brought back painful memories, memories of wanting so badly to tell Zoey how he felt about her, but then when he finally got the courage to do so her response hadn't been exactly what he'd hoped for. He couldn't describe exactly how badly he wished she was his girlfriend.

"Chase," Zoey began.

"Yeah?"

"I made a really big mistake."

"If you're referring to holding a massive grudge against Lola then yeah you kind of did make a..."

"No not that."

She paused for a second before continuing. "Well yeah I guess that kind of was a mistake too, but I'll apologize to them later. Right now I have to fix an even bigger mistake."

"What's that?" Chase asked.

"You see not that long ago this really cute boy..."

Chase felt his heart burning with jealousy and anger. He was automatically assuming the worst. He figured that Zoey'd gone out with a guy who she shouldn't have gone out with or something. Why else would her big mistake have something to do with a cute boy?

"Chase, are you even listening to me?" Zoey asked, somewhat angry. This whole conversation was about him, but how would he realize that if he wasn't paying attention?

"Sorry Zoe," Chase apologized, "So what happened with this uh... cute... guy?"

"Well he told me he loved me, but I kind of told him we couldn't be anything more than friends."

Chase was beginning to get confused. Was it him she was talking about or did Zoey do that to all guys?

"Luckily he still wanted to be my friend even though I wouldn't be his girlfriend," Zoey continued, "But I... I don't know why I told him we could only be friends and nothing more. I guess maybe I was just scared."

"Scared?"

"Yeah," Zoey sighed, "I mean going from friends to girlfriend and boyfriend, that's a big step."

"Oh," Chase nodded.

"But as much as I'm kind of scared of that, I know I have to face my fears and more importantly I can't live like this anymore! I can't just be friends with the guy I'm in love with!"

Chase still wasn't 100 sure that Zoey was talking about him and not some other guy, but he was definitely hoping it was him! If it was life had just gotten way better, but if it wasn't him she was talking about... life had just got way more complicated.

"Chase?" Zoey asked, "You know I'm talking about you right?"

Chase smiled like he'd never smiled before. He was certain that he'd soon wake up to find this all a dream! This was perfect! This was what he'd been dreaming about for years! Zoey Brooks wanted to go out with him! Could life get any better?

Chase leaned towards Zoey to do something that he'd only ever dreamed about doing. Slowly he leaned in and kissed Zoey.

Kissing Rebecca felt like nothing in comparison to this. Kissing any girl felt like nothing in comparison to this! Life was perfect. Life was beautiful. Life... could not get any better!

Finally Chase Matthews and Zoey Brooks were a couple! They were the perfect couple who would always be there for each other no matter what. Never again would either of them have to wonder who would be there in times of need for the answer was simple, they'd always have each other and each would always be there for the other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

That last line there ended up very Dr. Seussish (sorry if I spelt that wrong), but yeah I swear I didn't do that intentionally.

Anyway, finally finished this story!

I know it's kind of a short ending, that's just the way it ended up. 

Depending on the reviews I might write another Zoey 101 fic, but I don't know. If I do start a new one it won't be for a few weeks anyway. 

So anyways review and tell me what you think.

By the way thanks to everybody who's ever reviewed this story! I actually did read all of them even though I may not have said anything about them, I just really don't have time to always respond to them sorry, but yeah thanks for reviewing and making this story my most reviewed story yet. 


End file.
